A wireless communication device, for example, an Evolved Machine Type Communication (eMTC) device or a Narrowband Internet of Things (NB-IoT) device, may operate in a coverage enhancement mode. The coverage enhancement mode is implemented by subsequent repetition of messages transmitted between said device and a network node (e.g. eNodeB or base station).
3GPP TS 36.133 V12.10.0, clause 7.3.2.1, specifies the following on when a timing advance command is to be applied: the UE shall adjust the timing of its uplink transmission timing at sub-frame n+6 for a timing advance command received in sub-frame n. The timing advance is, for an HD-FDD eMTC device, considered to have been received in the last repetition of the M-PDCCH, i.e., in subframe n. Thus, according to the rule specified in 3GPP TS 36.133, the transmit timing is therefore adjusted, in accordance to the received TAC, in subframe n+6.